Do You want to Know a Secret?
by GeorgieGirl416
Summary: ONe-Shot...or possibly more not sure yet...for ECC309 cause she's my bud. :)


**For my Bud, ECC309**

_Wednesday, 21 November, 1962: The Cavern Club_

Lillian's POV-

I was being dragged down the street and I didn't like it at all. My sister was dragging me to the Cavern Club to watch the Beatles play a lunch show. She always went to their shows every chance she got and I promised her yesterday I'd go to one, so here I was being pulled through a massive crowd of people and up to the stage.

"They'll be coming out there!" My sister said pointing to the stage. I figured they'd be up on the stage considering that it was the _stage_. I didn't voice my sarcasm.

I only nodded and tried not to pay attention to the noise. I didn't like noise and I really didn't like this noise. It was all loud over excited teenagers waiting for the bad to play. There were girls all over the place dressed like they'd spent hours getting ready for this moment; to possibly be noticed by one of the boys. I guess you could say I hoped to be noticed, but I didn't know the group as well as my sister or even as well as any of these girls. I'd only just heard of them a few days ago. Come to find out my sister was obsessed with them all along.

"Are you excited, Lil!?" She asked me shaking my shoulder. She was one of those girls. She'd spent all morning getting ready for this show. She wanted to be noticed by the Drummer. I didn't remember his name, but she really liked him and I didn't judge her for it.

Suddenly four boys appeared on the stage. My sister giggled and cheered for the drummer, who's name I learned was Ringo rather quickly. I rolled my eyes at her and looked at the boy my sister seemed to constantly talk about. He had longish brown hair and bright blue eyes. His nose was a bit size-y, but he was handsome anyway. I looked at the others. On the far left there was a boy playing a bass left handed. He had longish brown hair as well only his eyes were a brown-hazel color. He had a pretty face and a little too close to perfect eyebrows. Next to him stood a tall boy with dark brown hair, in the same style as the others, and dark brown eyes. His eyebrows were thick and he was cute the way he tuned his guitar and talked to the boy next to him over the crowd as they got ready to play.

Finally on the far left was a tall boy with the same sort of hair style as the other three, close to the same color only his was more ginger brown, and he had light brown eyes. He had a straight nose and he smiled at the crowd before he spoke.

"Hello there!" He said into his microphone. "We're gonna play you a few songs, alright?" The girls in the crowd screamed and the bassist counted off and they jumped into a song with the bassist singing lead.

"Well she was just seventeen, you know what I mean. And the way she looked was way beyond compare!" He was a good singer and as the other joined in with the next line I was awestruck. "So how could I dance with another? When I saw her standing there!" I was just standing there watching there, my mouth hanging open slightly as I watched. But I wasn't totally swept away by them until the boy on the far right sang the next song.

"Anna, you came and ask me, girl. To set you free girl. You say he loves you more than me, so I will set you free go with him. GO with him. Go with him." He sang and looked right at me. He just stared at me as he went on, "Anna, girl before you go now. I want you to know now. That I still love you so, but if he loveds you more, go with him." I felt my heart do back flips and I had to make myself look away from him. The show went on and the boys plays several other songs until the tall boy on the middle got to sing the final song.

"Alright, I'm going to sing the last one and it's called 'Do You Want to Know a Secret?'." the boy played a chord on his guitar and started to sing. "You'll never know how much I really love you. You'll never know how much I really care. Listen, do you want to know a secret? Do you promise not to tell? Whoa whoa, closer. Let me listen in your ear. Say the words you long to hear, I'm in love with you oooh ooh ooh." I watched him and found him singing to a certain person. I looked behind me and saw a tall girl leaning against the wall watching with a light blush creeping up her face as she sang along with him. I wondered if they knew each other as the other boys joined in on the back up.

When the song ended, the boy on the far right leaned down to me and reached out his hand, "Can you come with me for a mo?" He asked. I looked at me sister and she was awestruck to be that close to the man. I nodded and took his hand without thinking about it and he pulled me up onto the stage. He pulled me backstage along with the other boys. "What's your name, love?"

"Lillian." I said as he pulled me into a room where the four boys were relaxing. "Lillian Crowe."

"I'm John Lennon." The boy said smiling, "These are me mates, George, Paul and Ringo." He pointed to each and they all waved.

"Hello." They all said nodding to me. "Nice to meet ya."

"Oh George," I said suddenly, "Do you know the girl you were singing too out there?" A blush crept up the boy's face and the others laughed at him.

"Nah, I sing to her every performance, but I don't know her name." George said embarrassed I'd brought it up.

"Oh," I said awkwardly, "I mean you just looked like you liked each other and I was just wondering." George smirked and shrugged at me.

"I wish I knew her name." George sighed, "She's the prettiest girl I've ever seen, but I can never seem to find her after I finished my song." I looked at John and he seemed to have the same thought.

"Lillian, would you like to get a drink with me?" John asked offering his hand. I nodded and took it before he pulled me out onto the stage again. We jumped down to the floor and John pulled me over to the bar. I looked around the crowd for the girl I'd seen before and John got us something to drink. John handed me a glass of some form of alcohol and I sipped it as I continued to look around. I didn't think John was actually helping until he tapped my shoulder and pointed to the middle arch next to us. I smiled and walked up to her confidently.

"Hi, I'm Lillian." I said. She smiled and shook my hand.

"I'm Claire Walker." She responded kindly. John walked up behind me and Claire smiled at him.

"John Lennon." He said nodding. She laughed and shook her head.

"I know who you are." She said.

"Ah, but the question is do you know that poor Georgie Porgie has been singin' to you every time he gets the chance?" He asked, causing Claire to turn red again. I laughed and took her hand.

"Come with me, eh?" I led her backstage and John shoved her into an unsuspecting George's arms.

"Whoa, watch out, love." He said catching her easily. She froze and looked up at him like she was imagining him holding her up in his arms. "Hello." He said looking at her face and taking notice who she was.

"Hiya." She responded shyly. George let loose a smile and I looked over at John with a satisfied expression to see him staring at me. He looked away from me as soon as I saw him, but I still saw it. He took my hand and pulled me away from everyone else. He didn't say a word to me he just took me in his arms and kissed me. Of course my first instinct was to shove him away, but when I did he looked at me with eyes that's I'd never seen anyone have before and I realized I _wanted_ him to kiss me. He leaned back into me and I kissed him back this time. I'd only just met this boy, but I didn't care. When we broke apart I was panting and John kissed my cheek lightly before someone cleared their throat. I looked and saw Paul, George, Claire and Ringo all looking at us funny.

"Uh, I should go I have to get back to my sister." I said suddenly.

"Will you come back and see us play again?" John asked quickly as I moved toward the door. I smiled at him.

"You bet I will." I said before blowing him a kiss and leaving.


End file.
